Bloodlust
by Kaitourei
Summary: To put it simply, Dilandau is back and revenge (as well as murder) is the first thing on his mind. {Be Warned: Do NOT read if mass character death disturbs you.}
1. The Knight

Bloodlust

By Kaitourei

"The Knight"

"Awaken my _dearest _brother." Cold and clean cut, the voice rang in the ears of the knight. "_Dearest_ brother…" The words weren't kind; indeed they stung like the wasp's stinger. They were vile and ominous; they were of a demonic heart.

Allen Schezar opened his eyes. The room was dark… the windows faming the silent night.  Through these window's pale moonlight sent its rays, their touch falling on an angelic figure standing above him.

The knight inhaled deeply, all his emotion in one word, "_You_…"

"Of course, it's me." A wolfish smile crept upon the angel's features, betraying him. "Who else would it be? You dearest little sister?" 

"Celena…?" the knight breathed. "What have you done with her you monster? Where is she?" Allen flung off his covers and walked toward the door, almost oblivious to the youth in the moonlight.

A cruel cackle broke the silent night. "I wouldn't go out there, _brother_…" 

"Dilandau," Allen faced the moonlit figure. "What do you mean, you monster? Why do you refer to my as your 'brother'?"

The red eyes were a deadly shade of magenta in the dimness. Slowly the smirk twisted wider on Dilandau's lips. The youth pulled forth a sachet, which had gone unnoticed by the knight. He tossed it to Allen, who caught it by instinct. 

"Open it!" Dilandau commanded, as Allen looked suspiciously at the small, lightweight bag. 

Allen raised an eyebrow and cautiously opened it. The knight gasped and dropped the bag; pale locks of fair hair fell into the moon's light. Dilandau's smiled widened as Allen began to comprehend what had just happened.

"My…hair…?" The knight was pale. He reached a shaking hand over to his own head. Sure enough, his fingers met sloppily cut pieces of his fine tresses. He let out another gasp of shock; slowly his eyes fell on the sheers that lay forgotten on his bedroom floor.

Finally Dilandau's laughs broke out through the room's silence. The youth tried to support himself on a large chair, while cackling like the maniac he was thought out to be. 

"You should see yourself, Schezar!" Dilandau managed to say through burst of hysterical giggles. "To bad you'll die before anyone else sees you in this state."

Allen's form shook with rage. "I will kill you, Dilandau. Pain will be the last thing you remember, I swear to that!"

Dilandau raised a thin eyebrow. "Really? I was under the impression you didn't want to harm you precious little sister? Since I am her, that would put you a disadvantage, wouldn't it? You do not want to hurt me, while I am here to kill you."

Allen moved cautiously toward the sword next to the door. He drew it without any interference from the albino. "By my knighthood, for the honor of the Schezar family estate and mine, you will die tonight in this room, but my hands Dilandau Albatou!" 

The youth yawned. "Not likely if you keep up those speeches of yours."

With a mad cry of rage the knight charged at Dilandau, sword flashing in the moonlight. Allen swung his weapon with accuracy, but only met the wood or the chair Dilandau had took by. His sword lodged in the thick timber, there was no time to free it.  The albino knew this.

With one clean swing Dilandau landed a shot right into Allen's jaw sending the knight sprawling to the ground. Dilandau rubbed his knuckles and smirked. "That felt good," he sneered. "Let's do it again!"

The Zaibach officer charged toward the knight. Allen recovered quickly and blocked Dilandau's attack. The knight landed a kick straight into the albino's stomach, sending the youth across the room.

"You… bastard," Dilandau coughed as he recovered, a metallic glint in his hand. "I should have killed you while you slept!"

Allen was also recovering from his initial hurt. The knight glared, "Dilandau…" The knight caught the albino's oncoming punch, and then the other. Allen held both of Dilandau's wrists as the youth struggled wildly. 

"Dilandau, release my sister!" Allen yelled as he fought to hold the struggling albino at bay. "Release her now! I command you!"

The Zaibach officer's eyes widened, "No one commands me!" He yelled in anger. But the anger melted away as the transformation began. Slowly a young girl replaced the albino. 

Her confused eyes met Allen's. "Brother."

The knight threw his sister into a hug. "Celena," he murmured as she hugged him back. Something cold and metallic touched his back for a second, but the knight was to overjoyed to notice it. "Celena," he repeated. "I thought you left he for good…"

"Brother," Celena said still confused. "Your hair…?"

"It doesn't matter," Allen insisted. "All that matters is you. I thought I lost you forever."

Celena's soft smile seemed to waver for a moment as a red fire blazed in her eyes. "I never left you brother," she said pulling out of the hug. "I was always there."

Allen glanced up at his sister; it was his turn to be confused. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is…" Celena turned away from her brother, almost as if she was thinking. "You never really lost me. You met me, you fought me… then you brought me back here."

"What…?" Allen's eyes widened. "…Are you saying…?"

Celena wrapped one arm around her brother. "Yes brother." Allen's eyes widened as his sister's voice was inverted into Dilandau's. "I'm your sister Allen."

With one quick thrust the sheers in Dilandau's hand penetrated the knight's rib cage. Blood poured down on the moonlit floor. Dilandau slowly lowered Allen to the ground, a satisfied smirk twisted on his lips.

Allen's eyes stared up at the albino. "Bastard…" the knight choked out as his eyes began to roll back.

He did not know what happened next. Dilandau would leave his room, cackling to himself. Within minutes the albino would kill one of the maids, placing the corpse in Celena's bedroom. Then his sister's room would erupt in flames as Dilandau rode in search of his next victim. But Allen did not know any of this. He was oblivious to the outside world. 

All he knew was hurt; pain was the last thing he remembered.

---------------------------- 

Hehe… I'm so evil. Review and see who dies next.


	2. The Queen

Bloodlust

By Kaitourei

"The Queen"

"Milady," the servant bowed low. "I have frightful news of the Schezar residence."

"Speak," Millerna said softly, vainly the queen tried to hide the worry in her voice. "What has happened?" From her seat on the Asturian thrown the Queen, Millerna Aston, looked down. Her brows furrowed in silent worry. 

"Their manor has been severely burn, it seems both of the estate successors were also killed in the fire," the servant paused. "I'm so sorry my Queen but Celena and Allen Schezar are dead."

"No…!" Millerna breathed. "You jest!"

The servant lowered his eyes. "Forgive me my Queen but I only speak the truth. The Lady Celena was burned in her sleep, the body was found on the charred bed frame. Allen, to our dismay, was found on his bedroom floor. His ribcage shows severe damage; a puncture wound, no doubt. As for the missing maid - "

"Enough!" Millerna interrupted. "I have heard all I need to."

Rising from her thrown, she hurried toward the hallway. Behind her the servant fearfully asked her if she needed anything else, she ignore him. The queen ineffectively ran up the stairs, her large dress slowing her pace. Up the twisting staircases she ran, her eyes blinking back the tears that ran steadily down her face. 

Once the queen was at her door she flung it open with all her strength, letting it bang on wall. Tears slowly had begun to cloud her vision as her grief clouded her judgment. Slipping from her royal clothing into a simple, yet elegant white dress she moved to her bureau. 

From her bottom dresser drawer she pulled a small bungle of cloth. In one hand she clutched the bungle of cloth, but with the other she roughly made her way toward the window.

It was night. 

The moon had lost a sliver, shrinking from its previous full state the night of the Schezar massacre. And in this moonlight the queen of Asturia slipped down the terrace, next to her bedroom window. She landed softly in the royal garden.

Millerna raced through the darkness, her bare feet patting softly on the paved path. Into the garden central she ran, her heart pounding like a warrior's drum. In the weak moonlight she spied the ivory bench that stood in the garden's absolute center. 

"Please," she fell to her knees, her elbow resting on the bench. "Forgive me in my hast. With all the life you have given my Gods of Old, I only regret I have not given all I could back. Please except my end and all I have offered to this cruel world."

Slowly and methodically, she unrolled the bungle in her hand. The fine fabric, soft against her fingers, gave way to a small silver dagger. Clasping the dagger with her shaking hands, she raised it above her head. The blade was raised ready to strike her stomach, sending all her life from her… but I was not fated so.

A slow clapping sound began to ring through the garden. Millerna stopped, as the clapping neared. Each clap evenly spaced with the click of ridding boots on the paved walkway.

"There will be blood with the roses tonight, won't there be my Queen?"

Millerna knew that voice. The voice answered her questions about Allen's death. It was the voice of his murderer. 

"Dilandau," Millerna spoke coolly, even though her body was trembling, the dagger still in her grasp.

"Yes," from the shadows of the garden Dilandau emerged. "You surprise me princess, I would have thought a widowed lover, as yourself, would attack her lover's executioner."

Millerna dropped her head. "I never liked violence, Dilandau. I always wanted to help people. I wanted to save people, but I could never save the one I love. Where is the light in that?"

The Zaibach officer cocked his head. Slowly, he walked over to the grieving Queen of Asturia. Methodically he tilted her head, their eyes met. Slowly a wicked smile ran across his lips. 

"You are a brave one my Queen."

Millerna jerked out of his grasp. "Nay, Dilandau. I am a coward and a fool." She raised the dagger once again. "You're going after the others aren't you."

Dilandau nodded and slightly chuckled. "Maybe you'll see them in Hell."

He left; the sound of his ridding boots fading as the distance between them grew.

"Don't wait up, Dilandau" a small smile spread across the Queen's lips. With one final action she swung the dagger.

Dilandau Albatou wasn't there to see the Queens final breath. He had turned, leaving Millerna to her final judgment. A wisp of emotion passed over his face, though it was unrecognizable. 

Suddenly he smiled; there would be blood on the roses tonight.

---------------------------- 

Ha, tricked ya! Thought Dilandau would kill her didn't you? 

Well, anyway thanks for the reviews!


	3. The Cat

Bloodlust

By Kaitourei

"The Cat"

Dilandau stealthily climbed the tower's spiraling staircases. Vainly he wished for another mode of transportation up the passages, but found none. The Zaibach officers glowered at he finally reached the doorway. In the dim torch light he kicked the door open, letting it slam noisily against the wall.

"Who goes there!" Dilandau inwardly smirked at the Fanelian king's voice.

The silver-haired youth looked past the bed and the faintly glowing fireplace, out to the open curtains. The moon had lost three more slivers; it's light glowing softly in the nearly starless night.

 "I said who goes there!" There was the familiar sound of a sword being drawing.

"Va-an…" Dilandau said in a singsong voice. "I thought you'd atleast remember me… I'm hurt."

There was a growl as the boy-king stepped into the lighted area to face the silver haired intruder. "Dilandau…" He hissed through clenched teeth. "Allen should have never trusted you!"

"I can agree with you there," Dilandau sneered as he drew his own katana. "His decision cost him his life… Not that I care." The albino gracefully moved into a defensive position. "Speaking of decisions, you should decide to get some new guards. I felt insulted when I found them asleep" – Dilandau flicked his sword in a wordless challenge – "shall we?"

Van glared the General down. "You killed Allen and for that you must pay the ultimate price, Dilandau Albatou!" The King lunged forward with an overly angered assault. 

Dilandau blocked. "Yes, I did, didn't I? But he's not the only one in Hell right now." The General casually parried toward the King.

"You monster, you killed someone else?" Van's eyes widened but never left the duel. 

"I'm afraid you're frightfully mistaken, Van. She was next on my list, but… I'm afraid it was of her own freewill," the silver haired youth mocked a sigh of regret. "Such a pity though, she would have looked lovely hanging from her ceiling by her royal bedspread."

Van's eyes were flashing with hot anger. "Millerna!" He gasped, blocking Dilandau's jab. "She was engaged to Allen…" Van glared. "You're heartless Albatou, they were in love."

"All's fair in love and war, Van." Dilandau taunted. The general bumped carelessly into a bureau, knocking it to the floor with a crash.

Van smirked at the General's carelessness. "You're loosing you touch Albatou… Those weeks in Celena's body must have rusted your skills."

Dilandau laughed at this. "Oh Van, if only you knew…"

The duo continued parrying and jabbing as time slipped by in silence, save for the clash of their swords and harsh words exchanged between them. This lasted only until, the cat girl, Merle stood in the doorway. 

"Van! I heard the noise and I…" Merle watched the battle with wide eyes. She was frozen in place for a second, and a second was all Dilandau needed to put his plan into action. 

The Zaibach general's skills seemed to rise rapidly to a whole new level of intensity. His strikes and blocks were beyond anything the King had seen. In a blur of silver the boy-king was pinned to the ground.

Dilandau laughed. "I knew you were nothing without the Dragon, Van. You coward, hiding behind that 'melef like a shield… I should have known."

"Van-sama!" Merle cried helplessly from the doorway.

Van could hold his wraith no longer. His wings emerged underneath him, causing him to push up and knock the albino away. With one quick thrust, he aimed for Dilandau's heart. But the General was quicker and Van didn't see the figure behind the Zaibach officer.

Merle let out a small croak as Van's sword embedded itself in her chest. The vase in her hand that was meant to shatter on Dilandau silver head, fell to the floor harmlessly. Surprisingly as she fell, the Zaibach general caught her. Leaning over the albino whispered something inaudible into her ear and slowly her worried eyes fell on Van; when they had closed Dilandau dropped her lifeless body to the floor in a hollow clunk.

The General smirked at the King's grieving face. "I should really thank you, Van, she was next on my list."

With a cry of utter anger the King launched himself at Dilandau. But even a novice swordsman could best Van now that his strikes and parries were clouded by anger. Dilandau took the opportunity while it stood. Within seconds Van was disarmed, his sword in the albino's hand and his pride in with the pigs.

"What are you waiting for, you fiend?" Van almost yelled as Dilandau hesitated slightly. "Kill me! I'm not afraid to die!"

A sadistic sneer played across Dilandau's lips. "You think I would kill you now, without a little revenge first? Van, you under estimate me."

The Fanelian king looked away. "Whatever you do, I wish to know one thing… what did you tell Merle?"

"The cat-girl?" Dilandau raised an eyebrow, but the swords he held never left the King's throat. "I merely told her not to fear, you would be joining her very, very soon."

"How comforting…" Van spat.

"Comforting?" Dilandau's face twisted into a mock-confused expression. "I just told her the truth." One sword moved away from Van's throat. Instead it slid smoothly across the King's neck and located the teardrop shaped amulet worn be the girl from the Mystic Moon.

Dilandau smirked as the King's face paled. "Yes, Van, that's right." He sneered. "You little girlfriend is next."

Before Van could move, the dull side of the sword blade smashed across his temple, knocking the King unconscious. Slowly, Dilandau withdrew. Placing the swords on the floor, next to Merle's bleeding body, he picked up the ruby colored amulet.

"Don't worry Merle…" He snickered slightly. "After this is all over, Hades will have a few more souls to add to his collection…"

---------------------------- 

I had nothing against Merle or Millerna so I didn't feel like Dilandau killing them. Thanks all you who've reviewed. 

By the way, please don't be mad if I use one of you ideas and don't give you credit. I've had this whole story and how I'm going to kill the cast figured out from chapter one.

(Wow, this is the longest a/n I've written so far!)


	4. The Lovers

Bloodlust

By Kaitourei

"The Lovers"

Dull throbbing pain was all the Fanelian King felt, as he lay somewhere cold and foreign. Thoughts and memories were blurred in the boy's mind as his mind chaotically raced through the day's events. Slowly a searing pain spread across Van's cheek. 

Through the overbearing silence in his mind, Dilandau's voice cooed softly. "Look Van, we match…"

--------------------------- 

Hitomi Kanzaki was home alone that night. She was settling in for her night's rest when from the lower quarters of her house there was a bang, like something large had fallen. She rose and curiously peered from her doorway… a soft bluish glow had begun to fade away from sight as her eyes met the hallway.

Joy surged through the girl's body, her lips spread into a smile. "Van…" She softly whispered as she raced down the hall to meet her dragon-riding knight. 

But in the doorway she stopped. She was right Van was there, but her was injured. Turning from the hall, Hitomi sprinted faster than she had ever before to the bathroom, there she grasped the first aid kit and sprinted back to Van, on her quest for the kit, she had missed the other figure in her living room slip away down the hall. Swiftly Hitomi rushed to her lover's side. She bent down to the sprawled figure.

"Van please speak to me!" Hitomi shook the dark haired boy's shoulders. "Please Van, please tell me you're alright!"

Slowly, ever so slowly, the King's eyes opened. Worry flooded through Van's rigged body as Hitomi held him close. From the shadows of the forgotten hallway, Van could have sworn her glimpse a pair of hungry red eyes and an infamous smirk. He inhaled sharply. Dilandau was in her home.

Van tried to speak, he tried to yell for Hitomi to run but his voice failed him. Instead he coughed. 

Hitomi looked into the eyes of her injured lover, but what she saw on his cheek made her fears become a reality. Across Van's tanned skin was a scar, exactly the same scare that was worn by the bloodlust Zaibach General Dilandau Albatou. 

"Van…?" Hitomi asked quietly as she hugged him closer. "Where's my pendant?"

Then Hitomi heard it. The slow tread of boots across the living room floor. She didn't dare look behind her. Chills ran up her spine as a pale hand grazed her shoulder and her pendant waved in frount of her eyes.

"This was you're looking for?" The voice confirmed her fears.

Slowly Van raised his eyes. "…Hitomi run…"

There was a sharp cackle following his statement. "I'm afraid it's a bit to late for that Van." Without any more than a millisecond to spare Dilandau jerked Hitomi into his grasp.  

Deep red eyes locked with a fearful green pair. Dilandau smirked and pulled her closer to him. "So you're the bitch who ruined all my plans…" He smirked. "We finally meet."

"Let. Go. Of. Me!" Hitomi fought vainly against the albino's grasp. Preoccupied with Hitomi, the Zaibach office missed Van as he opened the first aid kit.

Hitomi, also oblivious to Van's actions, fought in Dilandau's grasp. Suddenly she found herself being pulled toward the albino. Within seconds her lips and his connected in a forced kiss. 

Hitomi violently jerked away, "Bastard!"

Dilandau smirked and leaved in again, murmuring, "I hope you're watching Fanel…"

Again Dilandau moved toward Hitomi his lust filled eyes, sparkling in victory. They connected again, this time Hitomi couldn't break away… Dilandau felt mirth rise as he heard Van moving, but her knew the King could not attack him. Not with the broken legs, Dilandau had given him… But he was ever so wrong. 

Dilandau broke away from the kiss abruptly. The General released Hitomi and grasped his side. Blood was beginning to pour down the albino's side. Dilandau gasped as pain shot through his body.

Ever so slowly, Dilandau raised his head to meet the two before him. Van Fanel stood crouched on his knees a pair or bloody scissors in his hands. Next to the young King, Hitomi was wiping her mouth in disgust. Pure, untainted rage filled the silver haired boy.

"Damn you Van," Dilandau drew his katana in a fluid motion. Without a thought he launched himself toward the seer. His sword swung in an almost useable rate and connected with Hitomi's neck.

Van watched helplessly was his lover's head seemed to jump of her neck. Blood erupted from her throat as her lifeless body fell onto the carpeted floor. Dilandau staggered backward and caught himself; taking a slim finger he traced the edge of the blade than brought it to his mouth.

"And they saw revenge isn't sweet," Dilandau liked his lips. 

Van didn't care weather Dilandau was approaching. As Van felt the cold steal blade sink into his abdomen his mind was elsewhere. Even as the albino twisted his blade deeper into the King's gut, Van didn't cry out. He merely stared into the eyes of his dead lover's head.

Dilandau reached over and turned the raven-haired boy's face towards himself. "You realize I'm doing you a favor Van… I would have preferred you to die much more painfully."

When Van didn't respond Dilandau turned away. As the albino limped away, he turned and looked one last time at his enemy's body. Van lay, with Dilandau's katana through his stomach, staring into the dull dead eyes of his late lover.

A familiar smirk replaced Dilandau's unreadable face. He didn't laugh, for it hurt him too much, he just stood there and smirked. Then, with the pendant in his hand, Dilandau vanished from Earth forever.

--------------------------- 

*Blink, blink* That was oddly disturbing… even for me. Oh well, this chapter was supposed to be two, but I condensed it into one. Heh… I'm so lazy.

Sorry about killing Merle, she was ok in my book. (Just remember kiddies, if mass character death disturbs you in any way you're in the wrong fic and I don't want to hear any complaining.)

You like? Then review. 


	5. The Child

Bloodlust

By Kaitourei

"The Child"

Dilandau collapsed as the blue light faded away. Gasping for breath the general pulled himself into a sitting position against one of the various trees in the wooded area he had landed in. His breath was weak, coming in small harsh gasps. Gingerly Dilandau reached over and inspected the cut in his side. 

As he leaned against a tree, he probed the wound carefully, wincing as he touched soft areas. Suddenly I became apparent to him that Van had cut through his side, much like one cuts through paper with the scissors. The albino grimaced as he felt something in his gut burst; more blood began to flow.

"Van…" Dilandau tossed his head toward the sky and laughed, bile was beginning to make its way up to his mouth. His fiery eyes fell on the Mystic Moon, the last place he had seen Van Fanel. 

"… Always had to destroy me some way didn't you Fanel…?" 

Dilandau gritted his teeth in remembrance. The King had the only people Dilandau considered friends, not to mention taken the charismatic appeal from his face and replaced it with a burning scar. Van had always destroyed something the albino valued, something that held together the fragile pieces of what sanity he had left. Now Van had taken the only thing he did have left…

Deep within himself the soldier knew that he was harboring a deathly wound. Soon, he thought… very soon his blood you be drained and the body of Dilandau Albatou would be found and put on display for the people of Gaea to pock and prod. They would laugh and sing and celebrate his demise. 

Gritting his teeth Dilandau rose from his seat by the tree. Blood continued flowing, but the pain was numb now. As the General began to move, the last sliver of the real moon lighted the crimson trail faintly. 

In the twisted mind of Dilandau Albatou thoughts came abruptly and left. The general mussed about himself, his country… all he had once had. 

It could have been the fact that he was slowly dieing of blood loss, or maybe he was open minded in his frantic race against death; either way, he came to one conclusion. In his heart and mind, Dilandau Albatou had never grown up. He was still a child and war was a game to him. The scar and the tantrum he'd thrown about it… so childish.

Dilandau paused to catch his breath in the dark night. Even in the blackest of shadows, he could see clearly; not only in the physical world around him but in his mind. A smirk slid across his face as he realized the irony. In so many tales and ballad the death was portrayed as a loose of sense… a dim dizziness that spread throughout the mind, but that was not the case here. In Dilandau's final hours, everything was so very clear.

It was so very clear in the child's mind…

But that's what he was, wasn't he? A child forced to a body much to old for his own mind. Dilandau felt his insides burning, why was he so…

"Childish…" Dilandau hissed under his own harsh breathing. He heart was beating faster and faster. Adrenaline was pumping through his body as he felt the reaper's presence growing stronger.

Unexpectedly the general fell to his knees. "Why?" he vainly shouted into the night. With his fists balled at his sided Dilandau let the first real tears fall from his red eyes. 

Slowly he caught himself as he sank to the ground. Things were so clear when you were so close to the end. Memories, his memories, flashed before him… His brother, Allen Schezar - whom he had murdered – stood on a dirt road, much younger, with a rebellious stance and a determined smile. 

"Celena!"

Dilandau heard the younger Allen calling his sister. In his mind's eye the he felt Allen embrace him. 

"Sister… I'll never leave you."

Slowly Dilandau san to the ground, his body curled in a loose ball. His gaze held steady with the Mystic Moon. Up there were the sources of his problems: the headless seer and the late King, with Dilandau's sword nailing him to the floor. Such a pity her didn't spend more time on their deaths… he had so many ideas… But now they were all in vain.

Tears were streaming down the albino's face but laughter was escaping his lips. Unexpectedly, looking back on his life Dilandau felt no need to change any of his actions. All vengeances had been fulfilled and revenge was done. After all, he would join them very soon in eternity, weather it be under Heaven's clouds or above Hell's fires. 

When I came down to his last hours, the albino almost laughed harder at the predicament. The child in mind, without a destiny of his own choice, was lying in the woods somewhere deep in Gaea… laughing and regretting none of his horrific actions. And so that is how the one of - if not the greatest - swordsmen on Gaea, elite Zaibach commander, Dragon Slay General extraordinaire died. 

Laughing and crying.

---------------------------- 

Now this ending was rushed… I tried to be original on this, but it didn't turn out as good as I hoped (as is with most of my fics…)

Yes, this is the final chapter. And in some ways I'm glad this fic is over with to tell the truth. I hope you're not disappointed, I was going to have Dilandau meet all his victims in Hell but I thought that was a bit to strange… I don't know, maybe I'll write and alternative ending since this one didn't satisfy me. 

Review?


End file.
